caelandriafandomcom-20200214-history
Ordaxon Darneth
Ordaxon Darneth *Male *Human *Monk *Lawful Neutral *6' 0" *180 lbs. *26 years old Origin Ordaxon is the child of two commoner parents, and lived the first 15 years of his life in Tulgill, located on the western edge of Dungannon Province's Red Coast. His father, Trevor Darneth, spent his life working as an unskilled laborer, although he carried himself with a stubborn pride. He never relayed the details of his early life to Ordaxon, nor did he explain how he came to be a laborer (a cobbler by trade) when he seemed both intelligent and educated. Ordaxon's mother, Farah Senegar, worked as a bar maid at a local tavern in Tulgill, The Sleeping Manticore. Ordaxon also has an older brother, Gradaxon Darneth, born 15 years before Ordaxon. Gradaxon has also never told Ordaxon anything about his parents low status. Three days prior to his fifteenth birthday, Ordaxon's mother was killed by a tall, cloaked, unknown human wizard in a barfight at The Sleeping Manticore. (Farah was minding the bar when a stray bolt of lightning struck her.) While Gradaxon hid under a bar and tried to wait out the argument while attending to his dying mother, Ordaxon rushed at the wizard in anger, but was casually tossed aside by a focused bolt of greenish energy. The wizard then teleported out of the bar, and Ordaxon has not seen him since. Ordaxon waited three days to attend the funeral of his mother, and then left home--all on his fifteenth birthday. He retains a scar along his right arm from the wizard's energy bolt and a disgust for his father's lack of ability to defend his wife and family. Ordaxon enrolled in monastic study at the stern and secretive Unspoken Monastary in the mountains several days north of Tulgill. There, he took a vow of silence and entered into a 10-year period of martial study and self control. He became a scholar and a true weaponized human, using only his speed and physical training as armor and weapon. He also became a close friend and student of Master Alwise Fartherton, an ancient monk of unknown race and origin. On his 25th birthday, a decade to the day after entering the monastary, Ordaxon sought out to explore Aragorn at the behest of his master. He is intent on exercising his self-control outside of the controlled confines of the monastary. He also still holds a deep desire to locate and confront the wizard who killed his mother and--in Ordaxon's mind--destroyed the already weak bonds of his natural family. Additionally, Ordaxon believes he will not truly master himself until he has dealt with his past, and in particular the tragedy of his mother's death. Ordaxon "Shadowblade" Darneth A drow born in the Underdark, Ordaxon "Shadowblade" Darneth, was involved in the early stages of an adventure related to Winterhaven and Shadowfell Keep. In Welcome to... Thurley?, a mysterious black wave of energy overcame that Ordaxon, and it is unclear what happened to him. Now, Ordaxon Darneth has strangely doubled memories of a life lived in Tulgill and the Unspoken Monastary, as well as a life lived as a drow in the Upperdark area of Underdark... as well as a dwarf named Gragold Ironforged that he felt a connection with, yet cannot wholly remember.